remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hundred Acre Wood
The Hundred Acre Wood is the main location from the Disney Winnie the Pooh series. It is home to Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kessie, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Piglet, Lumpy and his mother, Tigger, and Gopher. Appearance The Hundred Acre Wood appears as a lush forest with many tall trees and grass. In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh it seems to have a trail. Locations There are about eight houses in the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger originally lived with Kanga and Roo, but was sometime given his own in The Tigger Movie. There's Pooh's House, Piglet's House, Owl's House, Rabbit's House and Rabbit's garden, Gopher's House with a series of tunnels, Tigger's House, Eeyore's House, Kanga and Roo's House. *Poohsticks Bridge is a wooden or cobblestone bridge above the river where everyone engages in the game of Pooh Sticks. *The Enchanted Place is a very special almost sacred place where Pooh and Christopher Robin go to say goodbye as Christopher Robin must attend school at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, it is replaced with a tree on a curved hilltop. It appears less special as other characters treat it like it was a normal tree. *Eeyore's Gloomy Place is where Eeyore's House is made of sticks. Most characters are seen hurrying past it and knocking it over (even Christopher Robin) it isn't shown explicitly until the 2011 film, Winnie the Pooh. When it was the place that Pooh discovers Eeyore's tail is missing, it appears dark with many overgrown plants and trees blocking sunlight. *The Sandy Pit is where Roo plays. It is shown only in the theme song "Winnie the Pooh" and in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Christopher Robin's house is a "Green Door in a Tree", but in most media it appears in the Hundred Acre Wood. Many think it is the portal to the Hundred Acre Wood. In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, his house is on a street in America (Judging by his mailbox which has USPS on it) named Hundred Acre Road. In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film, his yard is full of toys. *Christopher Robin's Room is his bedroom where his toys, games, big boots, clothes, and stuffed animals are kept. It appears as the opening scene in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, and the 2011 film, Winnie the Pooh. The narrator says "This could be the room of any small boy, but it just happens to be the room of Christopher Robin." In Springtime with Roo, before the narrator announces anything, Roo jumps out of the book and asks who the story will be about. The narrator answers Roo. In the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film, the narrator adds "but it's not" after "This could be the room of any small boy". It is where the book is opened and closed. *Gopher's Tunnels are a series of tunnels beneath the Hundred Acre Wood. In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, it is shown he is prone to falling into them. In the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, where they are prominently shown, they are simple mining tunnels supported by wooden beams. *Heffalump Hollow is the home of the notorious Heffalumps. Originally, the area was forbidden to enter and bordered off from the rest of the woods by a fence. Eventually, Pooh and his friends made peace with the Heffalumps (thanks to Lumpy) and the location was no longer forbidden. ''Kingdom Hearts series'' In the Kingdom Hearts series the Hundred Acre Wood is called the 100 Acre Wood and is simply a magic book containing the world. Merlin keeps it with him. In most games (With the exception of Coded, 358/2 Days, and Dream Drop Distance) it is optional, but beneficial to visit the 100 Acre Wood. It is special in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as a world within a world. When Sora enters the book, he lands on a version of the flat map of the 100 Acre Wood. Classic locations such as Winnie the Pooh and Piglet's House are accessible, as well as the Muddy Path and Spooky Cave, making this world one of very few to show a change of day. Each location usually harbors a mini-game with prizes which help Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their journey, although Sora is the only one that goes into this world. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep When Merlin drops the 100 Acre Wood book while walking home, Terra picks it up and returns it to him, who says he has never seen it before. He leaves it in his house for Terra, and later invites Ventus and Aqua in to read it when they pass by. After it is returned, the three main characters can read it to unlock their hidden powers, visualized as the Honeypot Board. Kingdom Hearts Cid first gives the book to Sora to give to Merlin, who tells Sora that there is a world within the book. He mentions that Sora needs to collect Torn Pages throughout the worlds until he finds and seals the 100 Acre Wood's Keyhole. When Sora first goes into the book, he meets Winnie the Pooh, who is the only one left in the book. Along the way, he finds and makes friends with each of the 100 Acre Wood's inhabitants, with whom he plays a Christopher Robin-like role. Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories The 100 Acre Wood appears in Sora's second set of World Cards, and can be accessed on the seventh, eighth, ninth, or tenth floor of Castle Oblivion. When Sora enters the world, he finds Pooh all alone, and decides to go down the path with the teddy bear in order to find his lost friends. Upon going down the path, Sora and Pooh find Rabbit picking up cabbages, and get Owl's attention by having Pooh float high in the air with a bundle of balloons, brought back to the ground by Owl. Sora and Pooh find Roo in a hole after Pooh falls into it, and find Eeyore later down the path, whose tail is knocked down from a tree that Pooh, being chased by bees, runs in to. Tigger's attention is captured when Pooh is taught by Sora to bounce on tree stumps in a similar to formation to Tigger. Shortly afterwards, Sora and Pooh are bombarded by Rabbit's cabbages, which come rolling down the hill. Sora knocks the cabbages into a stack with the Keyblade, which causes Rabbit to appear. Rabbit explains that he tried rolling the cabbages down the path, since someone had broken the cart he had planned to use to bring them down. Coincidentally, it was Sora and Pooh who broke this cart. Sora and Pooh soon afterwards arrive at the end of the path, with all of Pooh's friends found. The two say their parting words, and Sora leaves to continue climbing to the top of Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts II When Merlin moves to Hollow Bastion, he takes the book with him. When Sora returns, he excitedly enters the book to check up on his friends. While he is greeting Pooh, he is suddenly ejected from the book as the Heartless try to steal it. During the battle to recover the book, it is damaged. Upon return, Sora finds Pooh with severe amnesia, unable to remember him and all of his other friends. Sora then goes out to find Torn Pages which slowly restore Pooh's memory of his friends while continuing his quest to find Riku and King Mickey. Shortly after fully repairing the book, Sora admits that he has to leave again, but reassures Pooh that they will always be in each other's hearts. Once all five Torn Pages have been located, the book's cover is changed to a picture of Sora and Winnie the Pooh sitting on Starry Hill together. Trivia *The Hundred Acre Wood was inspired by Ashdown Forest in England. *In most Kingdom Hearts games (with the exception of ''Coded and 358/2 Days), visiting The Hundred Acre Wood is optional but beneficial if you wish to complete the journals. *In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Terra, Ven and Aqua don't visit The Hundred Acre Wood but if they choose to look at the book, an extra board for the Command Board game is available but again is optional but beneficial if you wish to complete the journals. Pooh and Tigger are the opponents should you choose to play in the game.' Category:Forests Category:Hundred Acre Wood